1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting member which exhibits electroluminescence.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a next-generation lighting device, a lighting device including a light-emitting element that uses an electroluminescent material has attracted attention because it is estimated to have higher emission efficiency than light bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. A thin film of an electroluminescent material can be formed to a thickness of 1 mm or less by an evaporation method or a coating method, and the structure of such a lighting device has been devised.
The light-emitting element can optionally adjust an emission color by selecting a material to be used as appropriate. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a lighting device in which a color temperature is adjusted by applying a particular voltage to respective light-emitting elements depending on emission colors of a plurality of respective light-emitting elements.